deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Karl (Combat!)
Karl is the name of seven characters in the TV series Combat! ''The Volunteer'' Soldat Karl was a Heer soldier serving under Obergefreiter Kurt Harman. ''Operation Flytrap'' Soldat Karl was a Heer soldier serving under Hauptmann Metz. He helped set up communications equipment near a French farmhouse Metz had chosen as a base of operations without realizing that a group of American soldiers had hidden in the barn. When the Germans' feldwebel noticed one man, Soldat Bader, was missing, he sent one of Karl's comrades to fetch him. A minute later, Karl's friend summoned him into the barn, where he along with the other soldier was taken prisoner by Saunders, Caje and Meider, and then questioned about the arrival of Oberst von Stoltzing. His fate is unknown. He was probably rescued when Major Orcutt arrived with reinforcements later, after the Americans had left with the captive von Stoltzing. ''The Enemy'' Leutnant Karl was an officer in the Heer. He and two of his men were in a town where Karl was rigging mines. He rigged a German helmet with an explosive device as a trap for American soldiers looking for wartime souvenirs. Suddenly, Lieutenant Gil Hanley arrived in a Jeep. Karl's men fired, puncturing two of the Jeep's tires and killing the driver. Hanley shot back, killing both of Karl's men and capturing him. Claiming he wanted his helmet, Karl tried to get Hanley to pick up the rigged one, but Hanley didn't fall for it. Forcing Karl to walk in front of him in case of mines, Hanley started taking him back as a prisoner. A nun however revealed that customers of a spa who'd been hiding in the hills would be returning and that because they were coming by unknown routes there was no way to warn them. Karl offered to diffuse the mines for Hanley. He insisted that he didn't want to see civilians killed by mines intended for enemy soldiers, although Hanley didn't trust him. Nevertheless, the two went around town, disarming the mines one by one. When one was discovered in a church, Karl insisted one of his men, not he, had placed it there. He expressed his bewilderment that the Americans were beating the Germans, because the had inferior equipment and, in his opinion, "inferior soldiers," boasting that he'd been trained for eight years compared to Hanley. At least twice, he tried he kill Hanley using mines, but Hanley kept outsmarting him, surprising him greatly. He then showed him a time bomb, set to explode in thirty-six hours. Whle disarming the timing device, he deliberately cut his own hand and feigned injury. Outside, a young French Resistance boy, Claude, was killed by one of Karl's mines in a rigged wine bottle. Once again, Karl claimed the bottle had been rigged by one of his men and not him. Later at the railroad depot, Karl had Hanley stand on a scale to retrieve a basket he claimed had ten pounds of TNT in it. When Hanley took the basket down, he discovered it was empty, and Karl explained that the scale was rigged with a pressure plate. If Hanley stepped off of it, it would explode. Karl intended to retrieve Hanley's rifle, but Hanley knocked it out of a window. As the German turned to flee, Hanley threatened to get off the scale and blow both of them up. Karl called his bluff and ran out, abandoning him. Outside, though, Karl encountered Claude's father Louis, who began firing at him with a rifle in revenge. He ducked into an alcove. The nun went running and found Hanley, and helped him get off of the scale by trading his own weight for that of a shipping crate. When Hanley stopped Louis and confiscated his rifle, Karl continued running. Recapturing him, Hanley forced him to disarm the mined scale, which Karl claimed was the last of the explosives. As Hanley marched him across the bridge out of town intending to take him back as a prisoner, he attempted to get the American to step on another mine buried in the dirt. However, the nun came running up to thank Hanley, halting their progress. In doing so, she almost stepped on the mine intended for Hanley. Karl stopped her and revealed the mine's presence. Using a knife, he removed and disarmed the explosive and threw it in the river, admitting defeat at last. ''Hear No Evil'' Soldat Karl was a Heer soldier riding in the sidecar of a motorcycle while he and his companion were driving down the road. Sitting in a ditch was the temporarily deaf Sergeant Saunders and a small dog he'd adopted. The dog, hearing the motorcycle, ran into the road barking. The cyclist swerved to avoiding hitting him, and drove himself and Karl into a pond. Enraged, Karl got out of the sidecar and chased after the dog, shooting at him using his Luger. He kept missing, which only made him angrier. The dog ran back into the ditch where Saunders was, and Karl would've kept chasing him had the cyclist not angrily called him back. ''Soldier of Fortune'' Soldat Karl was a Heer communications officer serving under Unteroffizier Meyer. He and Rudi were captured by Sergeant Saunders and Private Wallace and forced to help move a collapsed beam off of the trapped Private Marsh. As soon as Marsh was free, though, he and Rudi tried to attack their captors and escape. However, Karl was stabbed and killed by Wallace. ''A Child's Game'' Soldat Karl was a Heer soldier. Along with several other very young soldiers, he had taken up refuge in a French farmhouse. When American soldiers were seen approaching, he and his friends shot at them. He eventually surrendered, however. ''Anniversary'' Soldat Karl was a Heer soldier serving under Leutnant Kramer. Wounded in battle against the Americans, he was tended to by Hans the medic. Later, he and Hans were taken prisoner. Category:Heer Category:Soldiers Category:Privates Category:Characters With Unknown Fates Category:Combat! Category:TV Show Characters Category:Kurt Lewin Category:Prisoners of War Category:Robert Duvall Category:Living Characters Category:Officers Category:Lieutenants Category:Chris Anders